A Happy Home?
by RandomGG25
Summary: Season six. Luke and Lorelai are moving in together, and Rory doesn't show up as promised. Something's happened...
1. Moving and Flashbacks

Okay I'm trying out something new. This is a fic taking place after season five, of course. So the basis of this fic is that Luke and Lorelai are engaged Rory is on speaking terms with Lorelai but is still not planning on going back to college. Luke has regained the Twickam house and is fixing it up so he and Lorelai can move in. Luke is also in the process of temporarily moving into Lorelai's house because Tom is repairing water damage in Luke's apartment. Also Rory has just broken up with Logan. Okay enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this Interesting (I hope) Fan Fiction. Don't sue me I have nothing.

**A Happy Home?**

**Moving and Flashbacks**

Today was moving day. Luke and Lorelai took off work and moved all of Luke's belongings. Things were going pretty well in the moving process except one thing was missing. Rory was supposed to have been at Luke's hours ago. Luke wanted to wait for her, but Lorelai said they should start and Rory would find them when she got there.

They couldn't understand why she didn't show up.

When they had finally finished moving the last couple of boxes, Lorelai tried calling Rory again.

"This is Rory. I'll call you back." Her voicemail.

"How boring!" Lorelai called out. Then she left a message.

"Hey, kid where are you? I thought you were coming to help us move this morning? Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Call me. Bye." Lorelai said and then hung up.

"Not answering?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled at him and shook her head. "No."

"Oh, well I'm sure something came up. I hope she didn't get sick or something." Luke said.

"Yeah, me too." Lorelai said. _She's probably out with **Logan**._ Lorelai thought to herself.

"Come on it's getting late. What do you want for dinner?" Luke asked putting his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and leading her into the kitchen.

"Logan, it's not what it looks like." She said.

"Oh really? How so? Because to me it looks like you're in here making out with another guy!" Logan said angrily.

"Fine that is what happened. But I was upset and you said that you needed some time. He was comforting me." She told him hurt and angry.

"Yeah, I said I needed time, but I meant like an hour to take a walk. Not like we were on break or something." Logan yelled.

"Well I didn't know that! Maybe you should clarify next time!" Rory said clearly upset.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Logan asked.

"Why? Why does it matter? It's not like you weren't sleeping with Juliet!" Rory yelled.

"So you were sleeping with him!" Logan returned.

"Maybe I was. But it's none of your business anymore. It stopped being your business when you started being with Juliet, and frankly I don't even care anymore. Do you know why? Because he loves me!" Rory screamed pointing at the boy on the couch. "And I love him." Rory said quietly staring at him.

"What makes him any better than me? He hurt you before, several times, and you're giving him another chance. Why not me?" Logan asked.

"First of all, he never cheated on me. Second, he made it up to me and showed me how he had changed." Rory told him.

"So you're with him now? Just like that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Fine. But when he runs off, you're not coming running back to me." He said storming out of the pool house.

The events that took place the last two weeks kept replaying in her head.

It all started about three months ago.

Rory was working at her new job of being a receptionist at a publishing company, when in he walked. Rory didn't recognize him at first it had been a while since she had last seen him and he was dressing different and had cut his hair. But when their eyes met she automatically knew who it was Jess Mariano.

She didn't know why, but she smiled at him. She should have been mad at him, still upset over the way he treated her, and how wrong he handled things. It probably had something to do with the fact that her and Logan weren't connecting the way that they used to. Maybe they were just bored, she wasn't really sure. But she did like seeing Jess again.

She found out later that he had a jog there too. He was an author of their latest series, "Tales of a Young Hoodlum". She thought her mother would have laughed at that title, but she didn't tell her mother that she had seen Jess again. She didn't know why, she just didn't want to.

One day they happened to take the same lunch break and had lunch together. They quickly fell back into their banter and argued about books and movies. It was almost like the old days again. After that they shared lunch together everyday. They became very good friends. For a while.

TBC 

**I know it doesn't really tell much, but I hope that you liked it. For those of you who were confused about the flashbacks, the first one was two weeks earlier, and the second one was about three months ago. So, please review!**


	2. Seymour Hersh and a Mercedes Benz

Thanks for the reviews (though few). I like this story I'm not exactly sure where it's going. I had it planned out but then I realized it would be too much like something else I wrote. Anyway this is the second chapter.

**A Happy Home?**

Seymour Hersh and a Mercedes-Benz 

One day as Rory was leaving work, Jess stopped her.

"Rory!" Jess called to her.

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Jess asked.

"No, why?" Rory lied. _So what if I promised Logan I'd go out to dinner with him. Now he can go out and hang with one of his bimbos. _Rory thought to herself.

"Well, there's this book launch for Seymour Hersh that I got tickets to. I thought that you might you want to join me." Jess tells her.

"Wow, yeah that would be great!" Rory says excitedly.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at about 6:45?" Jess suggests.

"Okay, see you then." She tells him. "Oh, you remember how to get to my grandparents' house right?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. Are you staying there?" He asks confused.

"Yeah, in the pool house around back." She tells him.

"Okay. Well, see you at 6:45." He tells her and then walks out the door.

At the Pool House

Rory walked around to the Pool house. When she got there she saw Logan sitting on the steps. "Hey Ace." He says, getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Hey Logan. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Coming to pick you up for our date." Logan tells her. "So I figure that we'd go and get some food and then hit a movie or two. How does that sound?" Logan asked her.

"Not tonight. I have plans with a friend." Rory told him and went in the pool house and Logan followed.

"Aw, come on Ace. Blow your friend off. We haven't been out for like a week." Logan told her.

"No Logan. We went out two days ago, and I haven't hung out with anyone in a month." Rory told him frustrated.

"Fine Ace." Logan said equally frustrated as he stormed out of the pool house.

At the book launch, Rory had a really good time with Jess. It wasn't how it was before, it was more mature. They enjoyed each other's company at the launch, so they decided to get coffee afterwards.

"This has been really great." Rory tells Jess as she lifts her cup to take a sip.

"Yeah it has. It's been really good to see you Rory." Jess says staring at her intensely.

"It's been good to see you too Jess. I've really missed you. I've always felt like you were the one person who really understood me, ya know?" Rory says with a shy smile.

"I missed you too Rory." Jess said. They gazed each other for a few more moments, and then leaned in for a kiss. All of the old feelings resurfaced from two years ago. After some time oxygen was needed so Jess pulled away.

"It's getting late." Rory said.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" Jess asked. _'What is she thinking? I hope she doesn't want to pretend this never happened.' _Jess thought panicked.

"Yeah, could you walk me home?" Rory said smiling.

"Okay. Yeah."

Present Time – Gilmore-Danes House

Lorelai came home from work to find a Mercedes-Benz in the driveway. _'Okay, I know no one in Star's Hollow has a Benz.'_ Lorelai thought to herself. Lorelai walked by it and looked in the window, but saw no one was inside. She noticed Luke's truck was there, so she figured Luke must have let the mystery guest in. Lorelai was intrigued.

"Lucas, darling!" Lorelai yelled jokingly as she entered the house.

Luke walked quickly to the foyer, where Lorelai was taking off her coat, with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Luke didn't answer he just took Lorelai's coat and hung it up in the closet.

"Okay, you do know that there is a Mercedes in our driveway right?" Lorelai said.

"Yep." Luke answered.

"Are you mad at me?" Lorelai asked worried.

"No." Luke said sighing.

"You sure?" Lorelai said.

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Okay. Well, why is there a Mercedes-Benz in our driveway?" Lorelai asked puzzled.

Luke pointed towards the living room and then proceeded to walk in there. Lorelai followed, curious of what was going on. When she reached the living room she saw Logan sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water.

"Logan." Lorelai stated.

"Hello, Lorelai." Logan said standing up. Lorelai gestured for him to sit down.

"So, what brings you by our house?" Lorelai asked, still standing with her arms crossed.

"I want to talk to you about Rory." He starts.

"Really." Lorelai said in surprise.

"Is she doing okay, we haven't seen or spoken to her in a week." Luke asked concerned.

"She was fine the last time I saw her." He said.

"Well, what about Rory do you want to talk about?" Lorelai pressed.

"I'm worried about her." Logan said.

"Why? What's going on?" Lorelai asked, suddenly overwhelmed with concern.

"She's just been acting very strange recently." Logan told her.

TBC 

**I hope you liked this next chapter. This story is fun to write. I usually only JavaJunkie stories, because I love their relationship, but writing Rory is fun because she is constantly changing and it's easier to mold her into doing what you want her to do. So it's cool you can do whatever you want with her. I hope you like this story it was meant to be about Luke and Lorelai, but somehow developed to be more about Rory. Please review!**


	3. Crying and Youngblood

Oooooooooookay, now I know it has been a long while since I have updated this story, fro that I am sorry. I hope to be updating this more in the next few weeks, depending on how the length plays out. I messed something up in the last chapter. When Logan goes to visit Luke and Lorelai it is a couple of weeks ago and at Lorelai's house. Sorry. Anyhoo, I hope you will like this next chapter.

**A Happy Home?**

Crying and Youngblood 

Logan said to come and visit Rory. He wouldn't say why though. But still Lorelai is outside of the pool house knocking on the door. Rory came to the door dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey kid." Lorelai says to her.

"Hey." She said. Then after a moment added, "Oh no! I was supposed to help you move in!" Rory said slapping her forehead. "I am so sorry. I had so much going on and I just…"

"Rory it's okay." Lorelai told her. "Are you alright?"

"I- yeah, I'm fine." Rory lied.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me about anything." Lorelai told her.

"Everything's so messed up." She said breaking down.

Lorelai put her arm around Rory and lead her into the pool house and closed the door.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you know my job at the publishing company?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nods.

"Well, guess who else works there? Jess!" Rory says.

Lorelai looks shocked.

"Well, Logan and I were drifting apart-he's so goddamn clingy!-and then everything felt the same with Jess. I should have never done it." Rory said.

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked. "Did you cheat on Logan with Jess?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "Logan caught us making out in the pool house and so we broke up, but then Jess broke up with me too because I cheated with him." Rory said. "I thought we'd be together forever this time. And now I don't have anyone to help me when I need help the most." Rory said bawling into her mother's shirt.

"Rory you are not alone. You have me, and Luke, and your grandparents-for some things-, and you have the whole town of Star's Hollow. Isn't that enough?" Lorelai tells her. "Unless you need something more. What do you need help with?" Lorelai asks.

Rory looks up at her mother. "I think I might be pregnant." Rory tells her.

"Oh Rory." Lorelai says. "It's all going to be okay." She says rubbing her back.

"I don't know whose it is." She tells her mother.

"Have you talked to either of them yet?" Lorelai asked.

"I called Logan yesterday. I told him I needed him, that I might be in trouble. He said he wasn't sure that he could help me."

"He came by the house and told me to come see you because he was worried about you." Lorelai says to her.

"He's a good guy." Rory tells her mother.

"Yeah." She says nodding. "I think you should go to the doctor. Get a real test done, ya know?" Lorelai suggests.

"Yeah you're right. Will you come with me?" Rory asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I will always be here for you no matter what. I promise." Lorelai said smiling. "Now, you go get dressed and I'll go make an appointment."

"Okay. Thanks mom." Rory says with a slight smile.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The nurse called out into the waiting room.

"That's me." Rory said getting up from her chair.

"Okay, come with me." The nurse said turning back in the direction she came from.

"Can my mom come with me?" Rory asked the nurse.

"It's frowned upon, but allowed." The nurse tells her.

"Okay then I'll just go." She replies.

Two days later Lorelai and Rory returned for the test results. When it was Rory's turn, she and Lorelai were lead back into the doctor's office.

"Hello, Rory. You nervous?" Doctor Youngblood asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, that's understandable." She replied. "Are you her mother?"

"Yes I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She says putting out her hand to shake.

"I'm doctor Youngblood. It's nice to meet you." She tells her.

"Okay, are you ready for the results?" She asked. "Let's take our seats."

TBC 

**Okay, I know in just about all of my stories someone has gotten pregnant, but there all different. So, if you have a problem that's just too damn bad! Okay I hope you liked this story. Please review. Ciao. **


End file.
